Naruto humor stories
by Tearfeather
Summary: pack full of funny naruto stories, like Lee makes a bad letter to Sakura, trys to write a song for her that is bad, scifi Naruto gone wrong and more!
1. story one

_NARUTO HUMOR STORIES_

_One- Lee's letter to Sakura_

I got a idea of a funny letter from anther story, so sorry if you get mad at me

"Okay Gai sensei, I'm ready!"

"Oh Lee! You make me so proud. Making your first love letter."

"Sensei…"

"Lee!"

They hugged. "Um, Gai sensei, you are crushing my paper."

"Sorry, lets get started."

_Dear Sakura… huh how do I start this._

**No no! don't write that!**

_Sorry, Dear Sakura, _

_you know I love you._

**Lee!**

What!

**You don't go straight forward! You learned that doesn't work with Sakura already!**

_Alright sensei! Sakura, I think you are so beautiful, which… what now sensei!_

**Your doing it again Lee…**

_Doing what!_

**Writing… never mind my youthful student! Now tell youthful Sakura in this letter that how she is so beautiful and memories you two… Lee…**

_What?_

**Stop taking notes...**

_Alright, Sakura… I want so much to have your heart. Want to go out!_

**Lee! You need to learn to stop going straight forward.**

_Sakura, I rember how we met. It was the bestest day of my hole life!_

**Lee, now you are spelling bad and you meant whole, not hole! Alos best, not bestest. Let me rite it.**

**Dear Sakura,**

**I remember how we met… how did you meet her.**

_Gai, now you're are the one writing what you said._

**What ever, it was the best day of my whole life, along with meeting the great and powerful gai sensei!**

_Gai, this is a letter to Sakura_.

**Okay, Sakura, when I see you I want to faint and cry that you are not with me.**

**Lee, are you crying?**

_It was just so beautiful! Can I write something!_

**Okay.**

_Sakura, isn't what guy wrote so nice, beacus it's true!_

**Lee! You should not have mentioned that! and! SPELL right!**

_Hey, it's not my fault I can't spell._

_So sakura, I'm trying to say I luv u! MARY ME!_

**I thought you were going to end it gentle, not over gentle. Stop taking notes!**

_But it's true, I want to marry her! Ow! Why did you hit m_e!

**Fool.**

"Sakura, this letter is for you."

Sakura took the letter (letter of doom). First her face had a strange look, then a happy look, to weird again.

"your and gai's conversation is on here, taking notes, uhh…."

"Woops, maybe kakashi should of helped me since he had make out pardise."

**A note from me to you-Next stories- Naruto tries to impress Sakura, with make out paradise, and lee's song to Sakura, which is bad. If you have any ideas for a hilarious story, tell me and I'll make it! No flames for using the same idea from 'note to hinata'.**


	2. story two

Two- Naruto tries to impress Sakura.

"kakashi!" called naruto

"Yes." Answered Kakashi, looking away from his book make out paradise.

Naruto just stared at the book.

Kakashi hid between his legs and put his tounge out. "I don't think so!"

"Give me!"

Suddenly Kakashi stuffed it in his vest and Naruto fell. "Ow. Why can't I see it."

"You are too young!"

Naruto turned aroung and began to pout.

"Why do you want to see it Naruto?"

Naruto leapt on his feet happily. "I want to use it to impress Sakura!"

Kakashi laughed and put his arm around Naruto. "you can't see the book, but I know it all. So I'll help you.

Later

"Sakura!" called Naruto.

Sakura was with Sasuke. Naruto gave him a evil glare and turned back to Sakura.

Sakura gasped! "what are you wearing!"

Naruto was wearing a special nina vest with a tie. "I thought you wpuld like it. Follow me." He took Sakura

hands and pulled her off somewhere.

Kakashi was hiding somewhere and gave a thumbs up.

Naruto took Sakura to the clif of the hokage faces. It was night, and the sky was full of stars.

"So Sakura, what do you think?" said Naruto, slipping the vest and tie off.

"Its beautiful! Uhh… what are you doing."

"Just getting ready." He replied sprying something into his moth.

Sakura was getting disgusted by this image.

Naruto moved closer.

Kakashi was in hiding stil. Naruto looked at him hiding in the bush. He mouthed 'now' to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded.

Naruto was getting even closer to Sakura when suddenly he pushed her right off the cliff!

Kakashi gasped an ran out of his hiding spot. "Why did you do that!"

"You said to push her off the cliff! You said it came from the book!"

"No! I said grabb her close and kiss her you dunce!"

"What do I do!"

"Well, what you should do is go save her!"

Naruto was about to jump after Sakura when he heard her tapping her foot behind him. He turned around and saw her.

"Sakura! I'm so sorry! But how!"

"substitution jutsu."

"Good job Sakura." Said kakashi.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and pushed him off the cliff. She walked off.

Kakashi was laughing. He suddenly grabbed make out paradise and began to read it. "and to think I was going to let him read it if he succeeded."

Suddenly he heard Naruto screaming. "NOOOO!" "Sorry Naruto… haha."


	3. story three

Three- Scifi Naruto (gone wrong) part one

This is the world of Naruto, but scifi version! But it's all crazy and it everything is totally not serius unlike real scifi!

Commander Kakashi was ready for attacking. "alright, flyer Sasuke, ready for attack on the sand?"

"Yes." Answered the ship konaha's best genin, beginner flyer fighter Sasuke.

The count down was set: **5, 4, 3, 2..1!**

Sasuke's ship took off and flew after the sand flyer fighter Kankuro! The ships mashed! Leaving only the toilets still flying.

"hey." Started flyer Kankuro. "who knew our jets had the can."

"Shut up." Said Sasuke. Utterly embarrassed. This is not how scifi fights work!

"Alright, sending our flyer Sakura." Said commander Kakashi.

Sakura's jet took off and was ready to fight the flyer fighter Temari.

They took off and both began to shoot and dodge.

Sakura shot down Temari's jet. As she was floating the air, something wasn't right. Half of her clothes were gone! "AHH!"

"I think Garra would like that image!" laughed Kankuro. Only to be hit by Temari's shoe.

Sakura swooped down and gathered up Sasuke. But a surprise sand flyer came from the sand ship and shot it down!

"Now, send our back up, the number one hyperactive knucklehead flyer Naruto!" Complained Kakashi.

Narutos ships swoops out of the station wth Naruto yelling: "WOOHOO! Oh yeah!" everyone near had a sweat drop.

"Naruto is ready to save the day!" yelled Naruto not realizes he rammed into Garra's jet and was just like the others. Garra laughed and returned his teammates back to the station. "I do like this Tamari image." He said, but was beat up by Temari.

"This is so out of wack!" yelled Commander Anko at the leaf station.

**A note from me to you: this is just part one of Naruto scifi (gone wrong). I couldn't figure out what to make go crazy. Give me suggestions on this story and stories I can out in Naruto humor stories. Bye! Good reviews please!**


	4. story four

Four- upside down Naruto: when Sakura and Lee meet

This section (upside down Naruto) is Naruto, but switched around and crazy!

Sakura turned around and noticed Lee. Hearts popped into her eyes! "Hey! You! Over there! Strong guy!" she called.

Lee turned around and saw her. "She's pretty."

He walked up to her. "Hello, I'm Rock Lee."

"I'm Sakura!" Sakura jumped up onto Lee.

"HEY! Hot stuff, don't mess up the threads!"

"Alright." Sakura got off him and Lee put his arm around her.

"Rock Lee, you look cool! Especially with those brows and the cutie Sakura!" yelled

Naruto.

"Thanks and don't talk about Sakura like a object! If someone does, it's me. But I won't." Lee turned around and left with Sakura.

_Sasuke and Lee's first fight._

Sasuke was heading toward Lee!

Lee hugged himself. "I'm so youthful! I mean, to be fighting this dude and… hey!"

While lee was talking to himself Sasuke had done the bump! (a dance when you bump hips)

"Come on Lee brow dude! Lets dance!"

Suddenly they start doing the disco and shaking their booty!

Then Naruto and Sakura had a fuzzy feeling inside and hugged each other.

Sasuke stopped and put his hand on his hips and acting how Naruto did with Anko before they went into the forest of death. "I'm soooo gonna beat you Lee!" "Your right. I give up!" Lee leaves.

**A note from me to you: I know, this is so weird. So are the other up coming stories of 'upside down Naruto' and stories in Naruto humor stories. Keep in touch.**


	5. story five

Five- Lee and gai: no more sunrise

"Lee!"

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

the student and the teacher run up to each other and embrace in a hug. The sunrise starts to appear. But near by is Naruto.

"This is so lame, the same oh thing." Naruto puts his hand on a invisible wall with a switch (a big, cartoon switch)

"Naruto! What are you doing!" yelled Sakura.

"Watch!" Naruto pulled the handle on the switch down and suddenly, instead of a sunrise behind Lee and Gai, it's Disney land!

"Huh?" said Lee

"What happened?" said Gai.

Suddenly Mickey mouse comes hopping and hugs Lee and guy. "Hello boys and girls! I'm.. ow!"

Lee was starting to beat him up.

"Good job lee." Said Gai and hugging his student as he looked at Mickey mouse who had a thousand bumps on his head.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura- "AH!" "AH!" "AH!"

Naruto then was suddenly on a stage. "Yep! That was my doing! Thank you!"

Then from behind comes Lee and gai with red eyes.

"Huh… sorry!"

"Too late!" then they start beating up naruto.

A note: Animelover5.6 gave me this idea, but I just had to add Mickey mouse in there.


	6. story six

Six: truth or dare part one- Sakura's dare

All the rookie nine and gai's team met at Ino's house for a sleep over, and since they met at ino's, she planned most of the stuff and chose truth or dare.

"Alright, I choose… Sakura!" Ino pointed to sakura beside. "truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Lets see, ha! I got it! you have to kiss Naruto and the boy you like."

"What! Are you crazy!"

"It's a dare."

"Alright."

Of course Naruto was full of glee! He was hoping around and being giddy. He sprayed some stud into his mouth and was ready.

"So I have to kiss Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, or you have to watch tellatubies for two hours."

"I take Naruto!"

Sakura was leaning in to kiss naruto. When it came down to it. she did it and ran straight back to her seat blushing. "EWW!"

"Now you have to kiss the boy you like!"

"What!" Sakura said looking at Lee. (I'm a Sakura and lee fan, so I have Sakura like lee)

to be continued… will Sakura kiss Lee! Will I get more ideas for naruto humor stories!

Will you like this story and review! Will I ever be able to watch Naruto, think about Rock Lee and pet my cat at the same time(hehe)! Just keep in touch and find out!


	7. story seven

Seven- so you think you know everything huh?

"So Neji! How mush does a naked mole rat weigh?" asked Lee

"Sasuke, will I become a nurse or a chunin or both?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke and Neji ran away from the crowd of people asking them stupid questions!

_Well, do you want to know why they are doing this, lets go back to yesterday to understand…_

"You are so smart Sasuke…" said Ino

"I know. I know everything!" said Sasuke proudly.

_While also_

"Neji, I mean, why wouldn't a girl or no one not want you to tutor them, you're the smartest!" said tenten

"you are correct, I know everything that is to be known."

_And ever since Sasuke and Neji said this, the other ninja have been tracking them down and asking questions, stupid questions. Well, they said they know everything, and these people want to know the answers to these questions, so they got to Sasuke and Neji._

Sasuke and Neji hid behind a building rying to escape to the others.

"Why are they doing this?" asked Sasuke.

"We told them we know everything, they really think we know EVERYTHING!"

Sasuke sighed annoyingly.

They heard someone behind them, well, a lot of someones. "Where did they go?" "I think they went over there, come on!" tap tap tap (the sound of the people running).

Neji and Sasuke sighed. "That was close, they didn't see us." Said Sasuke.

"So troublesome, you two are pathetic." Came Shikamaru's voice.

Shika was actually standing in front of Sasuke and Neji.

"What did you call us?" yelled Neji.

"I'm just saying you guys are pathetic. You should of known this would turn out bad. Now follow me, I'll help get away."

Sasuke and Neji started following Shika through a route that should get them away from the others. But suddenly…

"How you get the whit part of the candy corn on to the candy corn?"

"How do my feet smell?"

"Are fish on diets?"

"How do you find yelled Sasuke and Neji.

"Hey, I wasn't working that hard to help you, now, I'm out." Then Shika left and Sasuke and Naji were left alone to answer these weirdo questions.

"Um, internet." Said Neji,

"Yeah, and… aliens put the white on the… candy corn." Said Sasuke.

"Your feet smell like snicker doodles." Said Neji

"The fish are on diets." Said Sasuke… "Why?" "Because… huh… Neji, I got no more random things to say."

"Dido."

(as you can tell, they are just saying stuff, they don't know the answers) but then suddenly came more questions.

"What's fanfiction?"

"What's the internet?"

"Can I have a Oreo?"

"ummmmmmmm?"

"Google!" yelled Neji and was running away.

Sasuke then was alone to deal with all these stupid questions. "AHH!"

_Life lesson: never tell your friends you know everything…_

"_Sasuke! Stop!" sorry, sasuke is clinging to me, the narrator, trying to get away from the others. I took hold of him and threw him into the crowd._

_Now, you have a wonderful day… you ask me what! I can't answer that! (the readers and crowd asked, "what's the pep in Pepsi mean?"_

_Now I'm running for my life from the readers. And remember, it's okay to cry sometimes.. (I'm kind of hyper). I was forced to say that! really, I mean it! _

_Now I'm in the same situation as Sasuke. "AHHHHHH!" he both screamed…_

**A/n:**

**Woo! I crack my self up.**

**What did you think?**

**I got this idea from Animelover5.6, she gave this suggestion. But I added alittle more funny and stuff **

**Thanks Animelover5.6.**

**Keep reading for more funny stories on Naruto umor stories.**

**Give me ideas for the next story in this fic. Bye.**


	8. story eight

Eight: blind dates part one

Lee and Sasuke

Lee is blind folded, along with Sasuke. Naruto decided to try this blind date out.

"So, what do you like?" asked Lee. "I really don't want to be here."

"What! Are you saying I'm not pretty enough!"

"No... I can't even see you. I want to be on a date with Sakura."

"I might know who you are."

"Who."

"Lets see…. Bob Segmites!" Sasuke snapped his finger.

"No! He's a the clone of David Hasselhoff."

"Oh, then, do yu know who I am?"

"Opreah Winfrey!"

"You're getting warmer!"

"Um… that's it! Dr.phil!"

"uhh… no. I don't like him. He wants to help. I want to avenge."

"That's it!"

"You finally realized who I am!"

"Yes! You are Peter j. Spankinhimer!"

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Let me guess you." Said Sasuke, trying to eat soup, but spilled it since he can't see. "You are Tom Cruise!"

"Nope! I'm Britney Spears!"

"What!"

"No!"

Naruto came up to their table. "Okay, take off your blind folds."

Lee and Sasuke took their bf off. "AHHHH!" they both screamed. "You made me date dog brow/avenging fool!" they yelled.

"uhhh… Sakura… Kakashi! Help!"

A/n:

**Tehee! That was funny. Remember, this is part one of blind dates, so when I get a idea for a blind date, it'll be blind date part two and so forth, same for naruto scifi (gone wrong) and upside down naruto:3**


	9. story nine

Nine: Lee's song to Sakura

"Gai sensei! I think I'm ready!"

"Lee! You make me proud! I know Sakura will love it!"

Later 

"Sakura! Sakura!" called Lee as he saw Sakura happily passing by him somewhere.

"Yes." She answered and walked over.

Lee swallowed. He was scared half to death to do this. "You see… I made a song for you."

Sakura laughed. "Really." She blushed also, which caused Lee to blush.

Lee coughed a bit, and suddenly he was standing on a stage that came out of no where and Sakura was seated on a seat (hehe, I meant to say it like that, it sounds funnier).

Lee held up his piece of paper with his song on it, and began to sing. (brace your self!)

"SAKURA! I love YOU!" Sakura clamped her hands over her ears. He couldn't sing at all! It was horrible!

"I always WANTED you to KNOW!"

it was like listening to a cat fight!

"I WISH you would RETURN! These FEELINGS!" Sakura wanted to scream! She was going to go deaf1 for sure!

Lee sighed. "I would continue. But I sing very badly. Here, I will have gai sensei sing it."

Sakura gasped. "gai sensei could possibly sing better, but those poses! Eww!

Gai sensei jumped onto the stage as Lee set beside Sakura in a seat (hehe!)

Gai was singing better, but lets just say he was 'shaking his booty.' "SAKURA! This is from lee, not me. I OH SO WANT YOU TO FEEL THE SAME WAY! I WILL DIE IF YOU DO NOT!"

This time Sakura and Lee both trying to cover their ears.

"What, I did not get my 'groove' on?" asked Gai. "Well, then Kakashi! My stupid rival will sing!"

Sakura exhaled happily. "Kakashi would never sing."

Kakashi came up and of course had his book. "Alright. TAKE IT MY RIVAL!" yelled Gai, but Kakashi only looked up from his book.

"Did you say something? Oh, the song." Kakashi suddenly through his book aside (but without messing it up)

Kakashi spun around and in a flash… was… he looked liked… he… WAS WEARING BLUE SPANDEX AND LOOKED A LOT LIKE ELVIS!

Lee, Gai, and Lee- "AH!" "AH!" "AH!"

"What?" asked Kakashi. Then he took Lee's song from Gai and began to sing.

What about we don't go through that part, we can just say that every one was blind after it, okay.

Kakashi spun around and was the cool guy he was before and left.

Lee chuckled and blushed. "I didn't mean it to go so bad." He said. Sakura smiled.

"What about we just go on a date and pretend it never happened?" asked Sakura. "Okay." Said Lee smiling taking her hand and leaving Gai who was making stupid poses.


	10. story ten

Ten- Naruto behind the scenes

"We are here on the naruto set to show you… NARUTO: behind the scenes. Come on, they are doing a fighting scene. "Said the reporter walking over to the set of Naruto, watching Kakashi fighting Zabuza.

Suddenly, the director yelled cut.

He yelled cut because Zabuza came running of the stage and holding his hand and running around in circles crying. "I got a booboo!" he kept yelling.

"This is our chance." Said the reporter running over to Zabuza. "Zabuza, how do you feel about this cut." "IT HURTS!" Zabuza started running again, but bumped into the camera. "ouch." Whispered the reporter.

The reporter then looked over and saw Sakura. "Come one, lets talk to Sakura!" he then ran over to her, she was sitting in her own chair with her name and talking on a phone. "Yes, I am a star. Thank you Ino. Wait, here are these reporters doing some kind of naruto behind the scenes. Bye."

Then she hung up. "Hi." "Well, you know what we are doing. So…" "So what." "Do you like anyone on the set?" Sakura growled at the question and suddenly grabbed the reporter and flipped him!

Then the reporter began running for his life. "It seems Sakura is really strong. AHH!"

Once he got away, he saw Naruto. "HEY! Naruto!" Naruto was doing a scene with fighting Sasuke, and the reporter suddenly came onto the set. The director yelled: "WHAT IS HE DOING THERE!"

"So Naruto. What do you feel about this show?" "It's great! BECAUSE I'm THE STAR!" Sasuke sweat dropped. "So are Sakura and I you dope."

"Uhoh. Go to go!" yelled the reporter running for his life away from the people after him.

Soon the reporter ran into Kakashi. "HEY!" "um..Yo." he was reading his book.

"Hey, big ninja dude. Show us the book. For all those curious people out there." Suddenly, Kakashi stuffed the book into the camera and was screaming like a donkey!

The reporter ran away, this Kakashi was scaring. But from running away from that, he saw the third hokage.

"Hello… sir." Said the reporter. "Don't make me kill you." Said the hokage, making the reporter go wide eye for a sec.

"tell us about your self." Asked the reporter. "I'm… a hokage…I'm….old." "Ahh!"

Once again the reporter was running for his life.

The people after him were yelling: "get him! He's not supposed to be here! He makes inlegal naruto behind the scene sows!"

"Well… That's all for now, return to see more of naruto behind the s… AHH, well… keep watching it after I'm done running for my life!"

End

**a/n: was that funny or what! The idea just came to me with a snap!**


	11. Story 11

Eleven: singing in the rain (and with gai sensei)!

**A/n: this along with a other story, animelover5.6 helped with giving me the idea. So I want to give her a shout out! Thanks animelover5.6! Well, i added some things to the idea.**

Lee woke up happy that day. He knew it was going to be a happy day. He had plans with his teacher Gai sensei! But to you and everyone else... that day was a nightmare. Well, a wacky nightmare!

Lee met his teacher at the park.

"Gai sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Sensei!"

"Lee!"

The sunset as normally appeared and they cried happy comical tears! When they finally parted, Gai put his hand on Lee's shoulder. "Ready for our day out." Lee noded.

They stood there for a while smiling. a criket chirped in the back ground. "So... what is our day out?" Asked Lee.

Gai was suddenly struck with a idea, and realizing that really were doing nothing. "I know. LET IT RAIN!" He yelled inot the sky.

He blushed in embarresment when there was no rain. "okay... i'm out of ideas." Lee tilted his head in confusion. "What were you trying to do anyway sensei?"

Gai laughed. "You ask so many youthful questions. I was trying to make it rain. You know why..."' For a sec, Lee stood in a place of darkness, not knowing why he wanted it to rain. "I got it!" he said finally. "I knew you would figure it out sooner or later." Said Gai with a chuckle.

But, out of no where... it suddenly started raining!

Gai and Lee put their arms around each other and went back and forth. "Singing in the rain! As happy as can be!" It was the only thing they could say, becuase it stopped raining.

Now what were Gai and Lee going to do. Gai looked at Lee and smiled. his teeth sparkled! Lee smiled wiht joy! "My shiny teeth and me..." Gai got the picture.

They then, as sitting on a bench, starting singing again.

"When I'm feeling lonely Sad as I can be All by myself on an uncharted island in an endless sea What makes me happy fills me up with glee those bones in my JAW! that don't have a flaw My Shiny Teeth and ME My shiny teeth that twinkle Just like the stars in space My shiny teeth that sparkle addin' beauty to my face My shiny teeth that glisten just like a christmas tree You know they walk a mile just to see me smile Woo! My Shiny Teeth and Me (shiny teeth shiny teeth) Yes they're all so perfect so white and pearly Brush Gargle Rinse A couple breath mints My shiny teeth and me My shiny teeth so awesome just like my favorite song My shiny teeth I floss them so they grow to be real strong My shiny teeth I love them and they all love me (AhhhAhhh) Why should I talk to you when I got 32 (woo) My shiny teeth and me (shiny teeth shiny teeth) My shiny teeth and me (shiny teeth shiny teeth) music My shiny teeth that twinkle Just like the stars in space My shiny teeth that sparkle addin' beauty to my face My shiny teeth that glisten just like a christmas tree (ahhhhahhhh) You know they walk a mile just to see me smile Woo! My Shiny Teeth and Me"

Later, well, it was so late it was dark, they finally parted. It was a wonderful day for the two. But people were watching, well, they went deaf.


	12. Story 12

11- Ninja idol Part one- Haku

Tsunade walked down onto the stage. The crowd cheering. "Calm down." she said. But the crowd yelled out names of the finalist and to start. "QUIET DOWN YOU MONKEYS!" she yelled.

The crowed shushed and were silent as it could be silent. "Okay... our finalist." She started. "Sasuke Uhicha."

Sasuke walked onto the stage the same way he always walks. People cheered (and a fangirl flash him) "I'm blind! It's Ino!" He said yelling after the flash.

"okay... Haku!" said Tsunade.

Haku came up on the stage with a smile. Many people cheered. One person yelled. "If you were a girl you would be hot!" Haku gasped and stared into the crowd. "Naruto..." he muttered. striking him with a senbom. "AHHH! yelled naruto.

"Okay, let's not watch that. Now... Sakura Haruno!" Said Tsunade.

Sakura leapt out onto the stage and blew kisses to people. "I love you all!" Lee was in the crowd and he jumped up and grabbed a kiss.

Tsunade raised her eyebrows up and down. "oooo... oh, lets keep going. Next, Neji Hyugga!"

Neji walked out onto the stage and rolled his eyes to the crowd. Girls fainted and boys yelled out, "My idol!"

Tsunade laughed. "Well, lets keep going. Last, but not least... Hinata Hyugga!" She yelled!

Hinata walked out onto the stage. She waved slightly. Naruto started whistling to her. But Haku striked him with a senbom again.

"Okay, now that we have all our finalist. Lets keep going."

Neji sighed. "Sasuke, why are we doing this stupid thing?" asked Neji. Sasuke shrugged. "Becuase We'll win gold if we win." "Oh yeah. and we can finally buy make up (the make up that goes on your face)!" he yelled like a little girl.

The crowd stared at him like he was a screaming nutcase. "I mean...word."

"Whatever. Lets go!" yelled Tsunade. Getting no cheers. She frowned. "First... Haku!"

Haku put his feet in the air. "LETS ROCK OUT!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

Haku only smiled. "Alright. I'm a barbie girl..." he muttered... softly, but burst out in song!

_"Hi Barbie  
Hi Ken!  
Do you wanna go for a ride?  
Sure Ken!  
Jump In... _

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!(Zabuza sings this line everytime)  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u)"

People cheered! Haku bowed. Thank you thank you.

Tsunade stared into space as the horror, or yet something funny unfolded in front of her. "Well... okay. Next. NEJI!"

To be continued...

* * *

Wasn't that funny. 

next story: naruto scifi (gone wrong) part two


	13. story 13

**Naruto sci-fi (gone wrong) part 2**

Anko cried out as the ninja jet pilots, Kiba, Hinata, and Shino returned with empty garbage bags. "You were supposed to pick up TRASH floating in space, not AIR!"

Hinata looked away. "Sorry, we saw Sasuke fighting one of the mist pilots. It was EXCITING!" Anko starred at Hinata, she was not herself.

As Hinata ran in frenzy, Sasuke himself returned from his fight. "I failed again." He said, walking up to Anko, then commander Kakashi. "It seems Zabuza has returned and danced like a school girl. I was so in love….Haku shot me."

Kakashi scoffed. "When will your obsession over dead Zabuza ever end?" Was all he said as he left.

_While in space:_

Naruto flew out in his space jet, screaming and surfing through the air. Sakura came up behind him and shot his ship. "Stop fooling around." He heard her voice say.

"We have to be careful of sound pilots."

Naruto understood, but she ruined his fun. But he instead jumped out of his plane and into hers. "Alright cutie."

Sakura blushed and mind was taken away from what came up to her! A sound ninja pilot!

The both jets collided and the pieces went falling.

Naruto screamed and held onto Sakura tight. The Sakura discovered her inner power! She flapped her arms and flew! She could FLY like a bird! She flew around in circles, dancing and laughing. "I'm a pretty bird!" She yelled. But then the sound pilot grabbed onto Naruto's foot!

Naruto and Sakura gasped! "It's…it's…"

_Back to command center:_

"I'm telling you Anko, Zabuza is just so cuuuuutteeee!!!! He's a cutie!" Sasuke screamed in Anko's ear.

She sighed and hit him over the head. "Stupid!"


	14. story 14

**Naruto humor stories**

**A wrinkle in time**

**Part one: the meet**

"Hello..." Started a red head guy.

"I'm Bob, Naruto can't come to the phone right-on...I mean! He just isn't here."

Naruto appears. "what was that... BOB!"

Bob flicks his fingers and Naruot finds himself with Sakura nad Sasuke. They are all in a old house under hrricane warning.

Tsunade stands with them in a kitchen, staring at a girl version of the 3rd hokage, covered in sheets.

"Dears, dears! Yes Mars. Tsumurry(name is changed to go with the naruto character) a terresact is real. You know, you poof and appear someone else."

Mrstsumurry falls in shock.

"I'm confused! Explain whats going on!" yelles out sakurmeg.

"Calm down sakurmeg. It's me, Mrs. saruwhatsit. Little naruwallace knows me."

"Yes Sakurmeg, she's very interesting. That's my new word. Interesting." replies Naruwallace.

"And you Saskuecal. I've seen you before too." Saids Saruwhatsit, then disappears.

* * *

**A/n: can you figure out who is who. which Naruto character is which Wrinkle in time character.**

**if you(in the reviews) match up the right people, you get a special prize!**


End file.
